bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Vypress, Jarryn
Jarryn Vypress was an Antrixian male, trained as a Jinsai by Barestan Semly and then Graydon Strykia (following Semly’s death) during the end of the Galactic Civil War and the beginning of the New Republic, following the downfall of the Galactic Empire. History Early Life Born on the planet Ukio years after the Antrixian/Jinsai Purge, Jarryn lived within a small refugee community during his early years. Following the attack on the community by slavers and forces of the Galactic Empire, Jarryn fled Ukio to a remote world near the Hataar Sector. Jarryn was able to survive in part to the dedicated protection of Kane Darklyn, who following the death of most of the adults in the group, stepped up as the primary protector. Jarryn came to idolize Kane and often tried to emulate the young Antrixian. While the ship that brought them to the world was beyond repair, the distress beacon still functioned and eventually brought two other Antrixians to visit the group. Therryn and Marissa Strykia found the survivors and promised to send help to rescue them as soon as they could. Jarryn and the rest of the survivors would later be rescued by Ulic Rossini and Jev Cray. Arriving on Phantom Station, Jarryn and his group would become part of the collective of individuals that joined or followed Graydon Strykia as he prepared to wage rebellion against the Empire. Jarryn would settle on the planet Trudaa with the rest of the refugees. On Trudaa, Jarryn bravely appraoched Barestan Semly and requested to be trained as a Jinsai, just like Kane and Lord Strykia. It was during this time that Jarryn became aware that he had attracted the attention of the High Lord’s adopted daughter, Anna Verkaik. Jarryn handled the situation in a very mature and honorable fashion, keeping to the Antrixian Noble tradition by formally asking for a betrothal to Anna later on. Jarryn would earn the Jinsai honor name “Talon” from Graydon Strykia. Appearance and Personality As a young man, Jarryn was corded with muscle from hard work in the field and from surviving in the wild. His tall, but slim build initially made him ackward, but he eventually grew into his body and possessed finesse in his movements. His shaggy hair was often unruly and he almost always seemed to have a strong look in his eyes. Initially, Jarryn was very rebellious growing up. Jarryn grew up considerably following his rebellious pre-teen years. The all-too-real threat of the Imperials had dulled his anti-social and rebellious disposition, especially under Barestan’s supervision. By the time of the Second Battle of Rotex, Jarryn had adapted to a stable life and his relationship with his fellow Antrixians and refugees had strengthened, barring adolescent disputes. When the Imperials sent Bounty Hunters to capture or kill any of the refugees that they could, Jarryn declared that he had had enough of running and resolved to stand and fight as a Jinsai Warrior. It was during this time that Jarryn started to believe that some day he would marry Anna Verkaik, as they had begun to form a very close, special bond. Jarryn swore to uphold Antrixian tradition and follow a betrothal agreement through. RPG D6 Stats Type: Jinsai Initiate DEXTERITY 3D Blaster 3D+2, Dodge 4D, Melee Combat 4D+1, Thrown Weapons 3D+2 KNOWLEDGE 2D+1 Cultures 4D, Languages 3D+2, Streetwise 4D+1, Willpower 3D+1 MECHANICAL 3D Repulsorlift Operation 5D+1 PERCEPTION 3D+2 Bargain 4D+1, Con 5D, Hide 4D+2, Search 5D, Sneak 5D+1 STRENGTH 3D Brawling 4D+2 TECHNICAL 2D+2 Computer Programming/Repair 3D, Repulsorlift Repair 4D+1 Special Abilities: Mechanical Aptitude: Antrixians are extremely adept in vehicles and vessels, along with their functions. At character creation time, any dice placed in any Mechanical skills, other than beast biding or beast training, are counted as 2D towards the skill total. Story Factors: Blood Lust: Once yearly, Antrixians have a chemical reaction within their body that causes their hormones to be affected adversely. Due to this, Antrixians may be afflicted with out-bursts of emotions. Roll 1D to determine the degree of emotional outbursts: 1-2 slight emotional outbursts, 3-4 no effect, 5-6 intense emotional outbursts, -1D to PER and all related skills. This can be dropped to slight outbursts with a Moderate willpower check. Roll 1D to determine length of time the effect lasts: 1-2 one week, 3-4 three weeks, 5-6 one month. Force-Aging: Due to the high midi-chlorian count interacting with an Antrixian physiology, Force-sensitive Antrixians age, physically, at a far slower rate. After a time, the individual begins to take on an ageless, graceful look. Most persons would have trouble placing an age of an Antrixian Force-user. Jinsai Honor Code: Most Antrixians receive some schooling and training from Jinsai early in their lives. Due to this, many Antrixians hold the honor code of the Jinsai in high regard. Truth and just actions are the cornerstones by which many Antrixians live their lives. Isolation: Due to the affairs of galactic politics and underworld citizens, Antrixians tend to keep to their own worlds, rather than having to deal with the troubles brought by others. Jinsai are the only regular exception, often choosing to go off-world in search of noble causes or to assist allies with conflicts. Force Points: 1 Dark Side Points: 0 Character Points: 10 Move: 10 Equipment: Comlink, Street clothes Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Antrixian Commonwealth Aligned Characters